Pursuing
by RedVoid
Summary: [Sequel to 'Living'] "Don't worry." Sebastian said reassuringly as soon as we were out of the door. "I'll train you myself to make sure you learn how to behave properly for the Marchioness' visit." "As far as I know, angels produce miracles, not demons." I mumbled. A devious smile stretched across the butler's lips. "We will see about that."
1. Welcome home

**Hello my beautiful readers! Here is the promised (and long-awaited?) sequel to 'Living! *.***

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update this. The reason for this remains the same from the other times: too little time to type the chapter. -.-**

**This chapter has introduction written all over it, but I found it so much fun to write it. XDXD I really hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. =)**

**No more delays!**

**Oh, wait! One more delay: I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji or its its characters; only the plot and OCs belong to me.**

**Now! No more delays! Please, enjoy the first chapter of "Pursuing'! ****=D**

* * *

"Fitting?" I questioned as I poured tea into the Earl's cup.

"Yes, fitting." The young Earl confirmed matter-of-factly. "You don't expect me to allow one of my employees to wear clothes that don't fit him." He took a sip of the tea and smirk at me. "Or her."

I felt a blush creep to my cheeks as I, discreetly (alright, not discreetly), looked around to make sure no one besides Sebastian - who had his scrutinizing eyes glued to me to make sure I was serving tea as he had taught me (I swear, he makes it seem that serving tea is a matter of life and death!) - had heard. Sure, we were in the young Earl's office so no one else was close by, but I could not keep from doing that and it amused the boy far too much.

"Not to mention that my aunt will visit us in on the day after tomorrow." The boy added as an after-thought. "Everything must be absolutely perfect, including you." Then looked me up-and-down. "No matter how impossible it seems."

I was taken back by those words. "What's that supposed to mean?" Honestly, I had just bathed and downed one of Sebastian's fine butler's outfit; I was looking my best since… well, ever! "What's so wrong with me? Besides the clothes that are a little too large."

Though he was smirking amusedly, the Earl couldn't help but roll his eyes. "One: your hair; when was the last time you cut it? It looks like something that can be used to sweep the floor. Two: you can't keep your back straight for more than two seconds in a roll; I swear, it decreases your height in some good two inches. Three: I doubt that you'd be able to walk with your feet aligned if your life depended on it. Four: you keep moving your hands and arms as if you were looking for somewhere to put them. Five: your face; you're always changing expressions and showing too much of what you feel. I bet you don't even _know_ how to look composed. Six: would you look at your nails? They co-"

"Alright!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms to hide my nails form the boy's sight. "I'm a mess, I get it. So… this fitting will fix me?"

"Don't be retarded." Undertaker, am I hearing your words coming from the Earl's mouth? "The new clothes will simply make you seem less of a lost cause. It will take time for you to correct all of your demeanor flaws, but, since we don't have much of it until my aunt arrives and miracles do not happen that easily, we'll have to make it do with improving your appearance."

I blushed and glared at the ground; honestly, I felt like a worm at that moment.

"Now, leave both of you." The Earl commanded, turning his attention to the papers on his table. "I'm sure there's something that must be done around the manor."

Sebastian and I were quick to obey.

"Don't worry." Sebastian said reassuringly as soon as we were out of the door. "I'll train you myself to make sure you learn how to behave properly for the Marchioness' visit."

"As far as I know, angels produce miracles, not demons." I mumbled.

A devious smile stretched across the butler's lips. "We will see about that."

I gulped at seeing that smile. I knew I would not like that "miracle".

* * *

Well, I **hated** that miracle.

Sebastian told me that I had to supervise Finnian, Baldroy and Mey Rin.

Sure, those three may be the WORST HELP EVER, but, at that time, I didn't know that.

Well, give me a break, okay? I had arrived at the manor on the night before, and all I had done then was greet everyone quickly and help Sebastian to clean the place. On the morning after, I was summoned to tell the Earl and his butler my history. I told everything, but gave him no names for I didn't want the boy to think that I was there just to convince him to help me get Chamberlin. Also, I omitted Darrel's existence; after all, who was I to put his peace in America in risk? After I was done, Sebastian decided that would be as good time as any for me to learn how to serve tea and the Earl informed that, on the day after, a woman called Nina would come over to make a fitting for me.

Aaaand, that's pretty much it. Now, back to my most recent source of pain: Baldroy, Mey Rin and Finnian.

Despite not spending much time with the others employees, when I think back, the amount of burnt food, broken plates, dirty and dead leaves and flowers that Sebastian and I found around the manor when we arrived from London should have made me suspicious of the their abilities.

But it hadn't, so I was quick to agree with the butler's order to supervise them.

I honestly thought that it wouldn't be so bad.

Never had I been so wrong.

* * *

Before sending me on my way to supervise those three, Sebastian tied half of a broomstick on my back, following the line of my shoulders, to make sure I wouldn't slouch. He put a book on top of my head so that I would keep my posture straight. And the worst: he told Tanaka to follow me and keep an eye on my feet and punish me every time that I widened the angle between them. I don't know how, but that old butler always had hellish hot tea inside his cup and he dropped a little of that on me every time I walked wrong (can it be that all the butlers have a sadistic side, or just the ones of the Phantomhive manor?).

After establishing my little, personal hell, the demon had the nerve to say that I should be grateful he was not going to fix my behavior yet!

* * *

"Just these matters should not trouble you much." He said. "Be happy that I am letting the worst to later. Now, what are you still doing here? Go after Bard first; I saw him walking towards the kitchen moments ago, and I **do not **fancy having to rebuild it again thanks to him blowing it up the with his cooking methods."

I stared at the demon with wide eyes. "B-Blowing up the kitchen? That's a joke right?" Sebastian didn't answer and just walked away. I lowered my shocked gaze to Tanaka, who was standing right besides me. "He was joking right?"

"Ho ho ho!"

Therefore, I found myself walking to the kitchen with the speed of a crippled slug as I tried to balance the book on my head and keep my feet straight.

"Bloody de-" That's right, Tanaka was close by; I couldn't say demon. "-devilish annoying butler. 'Be happy that I'm letting the worst to later.' Bah! What a- OUCH! That burnt, Tanaka!"

"Ho ho ho!"

At that moment, as I clenched my fists and jaw in irritation, I wished that Grell was there with me. I desperately **needed** to pound someone.

* * *

When I reached the kitchen's door, I took a deep breath, telling myself that it really couldn't be that bad, that the demon was lying to me about the kitchen being blown up, that the Earl would never hire such useless help.

My jaw hit the ground when I saw the """"""""cook""""""" (yes, all of these quotation marks are necessary, for Bard is as much of a cook as I am of a fairy) preparing to start cooking a huge, fat pig.

By lighting a stick of dynamite.

"BALDROY! WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled in despair as I slapped the thing away from the cook's hand and stepped repeatedly on the wick to put the fire out. After I was sure the thing wasn't going to explode I turned to the man with incredulous, angry eyes. "Now… WHY WOULD YOU LIGHT A BLOODY STICK OF DYNAMITE?! BETTER YET, WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE SUCH A THI- **OUCH!** TANAKA! NOT NOW, PLEASE!"

"Ho ho ho!"

* * *

After scolding Bard as an angry mother and making him promise to never, EVER put his hands on a stick dynamite again ("I don't care how much meat you have to cook! You use the bloody oven!"), we both made the preparations for dinner so the rest of the cooking could be made in less than an hour before serving the food. Also, I prepared the Earl's afternoon tea.

In the process, I must have dropped the book from my head at least a hundred times. Tanaka dropped his tea of Satan on me about as many times too.

I had just finished brewing the Earl's tea when I heard the kitchen's door open. I raised a smile towards the person, thinking it was Mey Rin.

"Hello t- Oh, it's you." I narrowed my eyes as I watched the blasted demon examine the kitchen with surprised eyes. "What now? Ready to put spikes on this bloody stick you put on my back?"

"Actually, I just came to prepare Young Master's tea, but it seems my job is half done already. I must say, you two did a good job." Sebastian said with a pleased smile. "Though the spikes are not a bad idea."

I narrowed my eyes even more but chose to let that last comment pass. "Your job is not half-done." I spoke in annoyance. "As you can see, Bard and I finished the tea and prepared cookies for the Earl. There's nothing you need to do."

Sebastian had the guts to raise an amused eyebrow at me. "You don't truly expect me to serve **this **to Young Master, do you? Do not glare at me like that. I do not mean it as an offense; you did a good job, but it does take time for one such as you to learn how to prepare tea and sweets **and **present them properly."

"One such as me?! Why you-!"

"Relax and just accept the compliment, Elliot!" Bard said, giving me a friendly slap on the back. "God knows Sebastian don't give them freely."

I turned my narrowed eyes to the cook. Seeing his happy smile, I couldn't help but drop my glare and let a small smile of my own stretch across my face. Bard was such a fun guy (despite his most unorthodox cooking ways) and Sebastian's compliment seemed to mean so much to him… Well, I guess I could let that pass.

"Whatever, I'm going to see if Mey Rin needs help. See you later."

"See ya, Elliot!"

"Work well, Mr. Hall. Hope you do not make Tanaka waste his tea much."

"Ho ho ho!"

* * *

The maid needed all the help in the world.

I found her in the (enormous) dining room, putting away what seemed to be some very expensive china. When I came in the room, she had a few plates in her hands and was beginning to climb up the portable stairs supported on the cupboard.

"Well, she isn't as bad as I thought." I said to myself, smiling in pure relieve.

But, on the first step of the stairs, Mey Rin slipped and fell to the floor, taking the china and my smile down with her. Now, don't ask me how, but Mey Rin's slip almost made the whole cupboard (which I'm pretty sure it was nailed on the wall) fall on top of her with all its expensive plates, glasses and cups. Thank God, I was fast enough to hold it back before anything was damaged. And, more important, before Mey Rin got hurt.

Mey Rin was frozen on the ground, looking up at me through her thick spectacles with, what I believe, were surprised and grateful eyes.

I returned her stunned stare with an incredulous one. Come on! NOT EVEN ONE STEP! She wasn't able to climb ONE SINGLE, BLOODY STEP before falling to the ground! How was that even poss-!

"OUCH! Tanaka! Can't you see my hands are kind of full here? I'm not in condition to worry about posture and elegance right now!"

"Ho ho ho!"

After returning the cupboard to its original position, I helped Mey Rin to get up. The maid was now blushing like mad and avoiding to look me in the eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Elliot, sir!" She said loudly and desperately. "I'm such a klutz. You didn't get hurt did you?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I assured, passing a hand through my hair and letting out a tired sigh. "But you really should be more careful, you know? Thankfully, I was here to give you a hand, but can you imagine the mess it would be if I had not been able to keep the cupboard from falling on the ground? Even more, imagine if it had fallen on top of you? You could've gotten really hurt, Mey Rin."

"Forgive me…" Mey Rin said in a very small voice, as if she was a child getting caught sneaking some candy.

I couldn't help but smile reassuringly at the maid and ruffle my hand through her hair.

"Forget it; just help me clean this up. I'll put the china away myself."

* * *

After we finished cleaning the dining room (I must say I received surprisingly few tea burns during that) and I asked Mey Rin not to climb any stairs while holding breakable objects, I went after Finnian.

"Just one more and I'm free~!"

Honestly, I was almost skipping in joy at the prospect of taking the rest of the day off, sit back, kick my feet up and read a good book. I had seen Phantomhive's library and let me tell you: it was love at first sight. Well, truth be told, I **had** begun walking with a skip in my steps, but it seems my brain can't do that while keeping my feet straight so I was punished with Satan's tea once again. Hence, I resumed walking slowly towards the garden, keeping my feet straight. Well, for most of the time anyway.

* * *

When I arrived at the garden I couldn't control my frustration with the employees anymore. I just fell to my knees (without dropping the book from my head! Take that, Sebastian!) and let tears streak down my face freely. Bard had been an unpleasant surprise, Mey Rin, a disappointment, but THIS - the garden's condition - was just heartbreaking.

There were huge holes on the ground, trees, GIANTIC trees were tumbled on the dirty as if they were thin branches, there were a few bizarre-looking agglomerate of planted trees (they seemed like 'trees bouquets') AND there were hundreds of dead flowers and leaves everywhere.

"Why do you do this to me, God? Better yet, why do you hire such useless help, Earl?"

"Ho ho ho!"

"Whatcha doing on the ground, Elliot?" Finnian asked cheerily, walking towards me.

I raised my gaze to Finnian, who was staring at me with big, inquisitive eyes and a bright smile.

"Mourning." I answered, looking numbily at him.

"Mourning? What?"

"The loss of my reading time." I answered with a sigh and got up. "Now, what exactly happened around here? And have in mind that nothing short of an earthquake is a good enough explanation."

"Explanation? What for?" Finnian repeated, tilting his head to the side in pure confusion. "Did I do something wrong?"

I felt my eyes widen at hearing those words and proceeded to re-examine the garden; holes, tumbled trees, weird 'trees bouquets' and dead flowers and leaves. He was kidding with me right? He had to be!

When I returned my wide eyes to him, Finnian seemed to understand why I had asked that.

"Oh! You must be worried about the holes, huh?" The boy said, scratching the back of his neck with a nervous smile. "You see… I wanted to plant these trees, but they are so big! So, Bard lent me some red sticks to dig the holes-" Why am I not surprised? "-but I guess I overdid in the amount I used. Hehehe…"

Maybe I was a bit too irritated because of the dynamite and the tiredness and the broomstick on my back and the cupboard and the book on my head and the straight feet and the tea and Sebastian's amused smirk, because I didn't find it in me to laugh along with Finnian. Bloody hell, I didn't even give him a polite smile.

"Anyway! To fix the huge holes, I started putting more trees in them; it looks good doesn't it?" He pointed to one of the 'tree bouquets' he had made. "So don't worry! When I finish, all of the garden will look like this!"

MY FACE would look like this holed ground if I let Finnian do this to the garden! Sebastian would make sure of it!

"Finnian…" I began, trying to make my voice calm and soft, and not a bit as stressed and desperate as I was feeling. "I love how you had the initiative to… _innovate _the garden to make it look better, but don't you think that the classic garden styles are the more adequate to the manor?" I don't know if there is something such as a classic garden style, but it was the only thing I could think of saying.

"What is a classic garden style?" Well, damn.

"Uh… A classic style is… Uh…"

I looked around, trying to think of something, when my eyes caught Sebastian looking at me from one of the mansion's windows with an extremely amused smile on his face. I glared at the demon wit pure hatred before my expression brightened up.

"Sebastian's style!" I exclaimed, turning around to look at the young gardener with a victorious smile. "The classic style is the one used by Sebastian! How does he arrange the garden when you're not able to?" Or when you mess it up?

"But Sebastian uses many different styles..." Well, damn again. "Once he even transformed it in a Japanese rock garden!"

My jaw hit the ground at that. Really! That demon could not make it easy for me, could he?

"Well, forget Sebastian's style then! We will do it our way!" I decided, marching towards one of the few 'tree bouquets' and laying a hand on one of the trees. "But no agglomerating the trees in just one hole, alright?"

Finnian saluted animatedly. "Yes, sir!"

Then he did something I'd never expect. He walked towards me, close to the 'tree bouquet' and he… HE TORE ONE OF THE TREES OFF THE GROUND WITH HIS OWN TWO HANDS!

"W-What? I-I… Just… H-How did you do that?" I asked, feeling my jaw hit the ground once again.

"Oh, this?" The boy asked with a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

My surprised expression gave place to a smirk as I grabbed another tree and pulled it off the ground, holding it above my head. It was Finnian's turn to look shocked.

"Don't worry; you didn't scare me." I said, letting the huge tree fall on the dirty. "Well, I guess it'll be rather quickly with both of us working together, huh?"

Finnian let out a short chuckle and nodded his head cutely.

Yes, that last adjective was very much necessary. This boy is as cute as one can get.

* * *

I know curiosity killed the cat and all, but I couldn't help but ask Finnian how he got that strong and his answer surprised me to no end.

"I… never asked to be this strong." Finnian began, turning his back to me and taking some steps forward. "But someone took me away and injected things in me that made me like that. Young Master and Sebastian brought me here. Here, I learned to read and to garden. Here, I don't have to take injections everyday. Young Master and Sebastian let me go out whenever I want to and don't make me kill my friends." Then, the young gardener, who lived the same life I did, turned around to give me a bright smile. "I love this place; that's why I decided I'd stay and protect it."

I returned the smile. "That's a very smart decision."

And, deep inside, I felt a pang of emptiness. I noticed that, even though I had L.L., Will, Big Al, Undertaker and Darrel, I really didn't belong anywhere. Not in the mortuary, not in Big Al's home and, definitely, not in America.

I didn't have a home.

* * *

Finnian and I spent hours arranging the garden. I shared with him my history as a guinea-pig and he told me a little about Bard and Mey Rin's backgrounds as well.

Yes, those three were the worst help ever, but they were also the most capable and trustworthy bodyguards that the Earl could find in this world. Needless to say, I stopped asking myself why the young nobleman had hired those three.

It was already past daylight hours by the time we got in the mansion, but it was worth it for the garden looked beautiful. Granted, the design wasn't all that charming and not creative in any means (we just used geometric shapes and followed the principle of symmetry), but we planted many beautiful trees, removed all the dead leaves and flowers and, with some of Sebastian's instructions, (yes, it pains me to say, but I couldn't help but ask for the demon's help) trimmed all the bushes. And we did it all with so much care and perfectionism that, though it wasn't nearly the most beautiful garden in the world, it was very pleasant to the eye.

And would you look at that? Tanaka didn't spill one drop of hot tea on me. Ha! Take that, Sebastian!

* * *

"Ah! Freedom at last!" I exclaimed to myself, letting my body drop on one of the armchairs in the library. With a lazy, pleased smile on my face, I scanned the shelves full of books. "So many options... I wonder which one would L.L. choose? An adventure book most likely; or maybe a detective novel. Will would definitely go for a History book. Big Al would prefer something current; newspapers for him. Undertaker wouldn't let go of the Anatomy Atlases and other Medical books. Darrel… Hehehe, he'd slap me if I ever pictured him reading books."

My eyelids were starting to fall down when Bard's loud voice asked me to go to the dining room. Letting out a pained sigh, I stood up and walked there.

* * *

"I'm here, Bard. Do you need some-"

"WELCOME TO THE PHANTOMHIVE MANOR, ELLIOT!"

My eyes widened as Bard, Mey Rin and Finnian threw confetti on the air and blew party-whistles while Sebastian laid a beautiful, whipped-cream covered cake on the table and Tanaka drank his bloody tea, smiling like to me in a grandfatherly way. The young Earl watched everything from his place at the head of the table with a detached smile on his face.

"W-What?" I managed to mumble in shock.

Finnian skipped towards me and put a pointed hat on top of my head. "It's a party! To celebrate your arrival to our home!"

I scanned the room with shocked eyes, not believing what I was seeing. They… they had prepared a party for me! They were celebrating my presence in the manor!

I couldn't help myself and turned my back to the people in the room to hide the tears that filled my eyes. I was just so, so happy! As I told you when we first met, I didn't remember much of my time before the dungeons so, in a way, this was the first time I had a party thrown in my name.

"Y-You didn't like it, Elliot?" Finnian asked in a hesitant voice. My eyes widened in realization of how rude I was being.

I hurriedly dried my tears on the back of my hands (it was of no use, for they kept coming back) and turned around to face everyone with a big, thankful smile on my face.

"Of course I liked it, Finny!" I said cheerily. "Thank you very much, everyone!"

Finny, Mey Rin and Bard's worried expression gave place to a warm smile. Tanaka's own grandfatherly smile widened a bit. Sebastian's amused smirk didn't falter for one second as he watched my tears of joy streak down my face. And the young Earl raised a slice of cake to me.

"Welcome home, Elliot."

"Thank you, Young Master."

And, somehow, it did feel like home.

* * *

**So? So? So? How was it? I hope it wasn't too cheesy... =.=**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of 'Pursuing'. The next chapter may take a little longer to be posted, because I decided to (finally) start working on the third chapterof my Chamberlin's fic. But I'll try to write them both at the same time, specially because Elli is going to meet Lizzy and her mother on the next chapter. ****XDXD**

**Kisses,**

**RedVoid**


	2. A tailor, a Marchioness and a Prince

**Hey people! The new chapter has arrived! *.***

**Anyway, I know I said I was going to update my other fic first, but I began writing this chapter and couldn't stop, so... yeah.**

**But, to those who care, the third chapter of 'When being better isn't good enough' is almost finished and must be up in about two weeks. ;)**

**Thank you all for the reviews and favorites. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. =D**

* * *

"Ah! You're awake already, Young Master." I commented in a tired voice as Sebastian and I entered the room with the Earl's breakfast tea. "Good morning."

"What happened to you?" Young Master asked, staring at my exhausted face inquiringly.

I briefly glanced at the demon, who returned the look with a satisfied smirk on his face, before shaking my head. "Just… lot of work to do last night. I couldn't get much sleep."

"I was feeling irritated so I had trouble sleeping this night as well." Young Master began in an angry voice as Sebastian handed him today's newspaper. "It seems that those two stayed out all night. What exactly were they doing?"

Then, the young Earl's eyes widened in surprise. Curious, I stole a glance at the newspaper.

"ANOTHER MYSTERIOUS ATTACK! A COFFEEHOUSE IN PICADILLY CIRCUS SEVERELY DAMAGED!"

I raised my eyes to Sebastian, who shrugged in response. It seemed that we both were thinking the same thing: could it be that Prince Soma and Agni were behind the attacks to British citizens? It was hard to believe.

* * *

But what am I talking about? I haven't even told you who those two are, or what happened to me after my first day in the Phantomhive manor!

I'm very sorry. Well, let me begin then, from my second day in the Phantomhive manor.

* * *

You know, after spending a whole day with Tanaka, Bardroy, Mey Rin and Finnian, I was certain I had fulfilled my quote of meeting strange people during my life. Hence, I awaited for my fitting at a relative ease, certain that I couldn't meet anyone stranger than the Phantomhive's employees.

Well… I met Nina, the tailor who indicates the seasons, and I can swear that she can give Undertaker a run for his money in the matter of strangeness.

* * *

It was very early in the morning and I was helping Finny to trim the garden's trees (I took care of the actual trimming while the boy held the wooden stairs for me) when an unknown carriage entered the property.

"Who's that?" I asked, halting my movements as I observed a woman dressed in very beautiful and stylish clothes get off the carriage.

"That's Miss Nina! Good morning, Miss Nina!" Finny exclaimed happily, letting go of the stairs to wave at the woman, who plainly ignored him.

"FINNY!" I called in fright as I failed to maintain my balance and fell down with the stairs.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Elliot!" The boy exclaimed as he put me back on my feet as if I weighted less than a leaf.

"It's alright." I reassured as I turned my gaze back to the newcomer. "Just be… more… careful…" I blinked my eyes repeatedly, certain that they were deceiving me.

It seemed that Mey Rin had come out to greet Nina. And the woman… well, she was greeting her back in a most… unusual way. To put it plainly, Nina was groping Mey Rin as if it was the most natural thing to do.

"Please, tell me she isn't who I think she is." I begged no one in particular. What can I say? I hadn't met Nina before and I was holding desperately to the hope that my tailor wouldn't be a perverted.

"Oh! That's Miss Nina Hopkins, the tailor who indicates the seasons! Mr. Sebastian must've called her to make you new clothes!"

I moved my gaze from Finny's big, innocent eyes to Nina's wandering hands and felt a chill run down my spine. Suddenly, I wished that there was a way for Nina not to know I'm actually a woman; believing that it would be best for me to face her cold shoulder than her warm hands.

* * *

Soon, Nina, Sebastian, Young Master and myself found ourselves in one of the mansion's many spare bedrooms.

"Earl, you remain such a beautiful boy…" Nina spoke softly with a gleam in her eyes.

"If you say so…" My God, was the Earl without words? "Anyway, this is Elliot Hall, my new butler-"

"Oh, joy." Nina spat. "Another Mr. Stiff"

"Miss Stiff." Sebastian corrected amusedly. "Elliot is actually a woman."

Nina's eyes widened and fixed on my figure; it seemed that in less than two seconds of actually observing me she was convinced of my true gender. Nervous, I gave her a small smile. "You may call me Elli."

"Elli finds herself in very particular circumstances that force her to act as a man for the time being." Sebastian explained as he served tea to Young Master and the tailor. "We count with your description on that matter. No one can know about that."

Nina shot the demon a nasty glare. "I don't need you to tell me how to behave."

"Of course not." Sebastian agreed with a roll of his eyes.

"So you want me to play dress-up with your new butler, oui?" The tailor asked the young Earl as she observed me with a disturbing glint in her eyes.

"No need to play _dress-up _with anyone, suits like the ones Sebastian wears will suf-"

"CIEL!" A loud, girly voice came as a young, extremely pretty girl ran into the room and tackled Young Master.

"LIZZIE?!" Ciel exclaimed as a blush spread on his cheeks. Was I seeing the Earl Phantomhive getting embarrassed? For the second time of the day?

"Elizabeth!" A woman, also very beautiful, called in a powerful voice. "It is not proper for you to engage in such improper actions. Also, you should be greeting him first! Even though this is where I lived in the past, I have emphasized that you must behave like a refined lady."

"I am so sorry, mother." The little girl, Elizabeth, apologized in a small voice as she released the boy. Just then she noticed that there were more people in the room. "Oh, hello Nina and Sebastian and you too!" The last one she said throwing a smile in my direction.

"Good morning, Miss Eliza-" / "Hello th-"

"Lady Elizabeth!" Nina cut Sebastian and me off, giving the girl a kiss on the cheek. "You're as lovely as always." Then she turned to the mother. "You too, Marchioness Frances. It seems you get younger and more beautiful each passing day."

"Nina, it is a pleasure meeting you again." The Marchioness greeted politely. "Though very unexpected."

"Good morning, Aunt Frances." Ciel greeted, practically jumping to his feet. "I apologize for receiving you like this; I was expecting you to arrive only tomorrow."

"Yes, I thought that today would be a better day to come to a surprise check-up." The lady explained coldly before narrowing her eyes at me. "And who is that?"

"This is Elliot Hall, I hired him as a second butler." Young Master explained. "Nina is here to tailor him his uniform."

"G-Good morning, my lady." I greeted nervously, bowing deeply to the lioness-like woman. "It's an honor to meet you." Well, Sebastian did teach me how to behave in front of the Marchioness.

"Well, he has good manners, at least. But his presentation…" Then, the lady marched in my direction, making me take some steps back. "His face may not be nearly as indecent as the other's-"

"I was born looking this way…" Sebastain complained.

"-but his hair…"

"Y-Yes?" I asked nervously as she grabbed my fringe quite roughly.

"The master and his butlers are alike! The three of you are obviously men, yet you keep your fringes long. Seeing it irks me! Kindly learn from Tanaka!"

"Y-Yes, my lady!" I agreed in despair.

* * *

It did nothing to calm the noblewoman down though, for she re-styled my hair, Sebastian's and even Young Master's. In the end, all of our fringes were slicked back and out of our eyes.

"I am really sorry that I had to trouble you for this, Aunt Frances." Young Master pratically forced the words out of his mouth.

"Nina." The Marchioness called. "You may now resume your job and tailor this boy some adequate clothing; these are just ridiculous on him."

"Oh, make him cute clothes, Nina!" Elizabeth asked with a bright smile. "I want him to be adorable!"

My eyes widened at hearing that; I thought that I was going to wear the same style of clothes that Sebastian and Tanaka do! Desperate, I turned supplicating eyes to Young Master, hoping he would intervene in my favor. He didn't even notice my glance; he just nodded his head at the tailor.

"You know what to do, Nina." Young Master said before leading everyone else in the room out of the door. "What do you wish to do, Aunt Frances?"

"I just came here to conduct a surprise spot-check, and you are still lazing around!-"

The strong voice of the Marchioness chewing off the young Earl started to fade as they walked away from the room, leaving me alone with Nina.

With a sigh, I made a 180 degrees turn to face the tailor. My eyes widened once again as I watched her throw her coat on the floor and reveal a very... well, revealing outfit. Honestly, the amount of legs and cleavage she was showing was just shocking.

"Miss Nina!" I exclaimed in shock. "D-Don't you think you're exposing a little too much skin?"

"Exposing too much skin? Don't be ridiculous! No one can say what is too much or too little skin! These clothes were made to discard this kind of restricted thinking and allow people freedom! Freedom of movement and expression!" The tailor proclaimed excitedly. "Don't worry, I promise your clothes will allow you to express yourself as well."

"Eh… I think a discreet, black suit is a great way to express myself."

"Oh, hush! You don't know what you're talking about, chérie." How was she going to make me clothes that expressed my personality if she discarded my opinions like that? "Remember what the Earl said: I know what to do." Then, the tailor's eyes acquired a mad glint as she walked towards me. "Now, let's get you out of these clothes!"

* * *

You know, I thought that it would be weird to undress in front of Nina, taking into account her display with Mey Rin earlier, but the tailor behaved so professionally that I didn't even remember that scene during my fitting. All in all, I felt very comfortable in the woman's presence.

* * *

"Well, we're done for today." Nina said at the end as I put my clothes back on. "Unless you'd like me to tailor you other kinds of clothes. You know... I believe a dress of a Chinese-like style would look perfect in your tall figure. Or maybe something more aggressive to fit your muscular body… Oh! Maybe something that resembles a soldiers' uniform! Or clothes with Turkish detai-"

"Just the uniforms are enough, Miss Nina." I cut in in desperation; the glint in her eyes had returned and she was reaching for her measurement tapes again. "Thank you very much."

"Well, in this case, we really are done." The tailor settled sadly. "Walk me to my carriage and go back to the Earl's side; he may need you."

I felt an amused smile tug at the corners of my lips. Ciel needing me? Ha! "Don't worry; he has Sebastian."

* * *

It took me a good while to locate everyone. Sebastian and Elizabeth were the first ones I found. He was walking around the outskirts of the manor, carrying some animals' carcasses.

"Oh, you're done. Good." The butler stated as I approached. "Young Master and the Marchioness are in a hunting competition. Go set the lunch table at the glade nearby for when they finish." Then, Sebastian smiled down at the little girl. "Miss Elizabeth, please go with Elliot; I'm certain you will be more comfortable at the table than walking around with me while I carry Young Master and Marchioness Midford's hunting spoils."

"Alright!"

"Glade?" I echoed turning my head from side to side. "There's a glade around here?"

Though the demon had his back turned to me, I could see him roll his eyes. "Just walk to your right; it won't be long before you find it."

"Very well." I said before turning to the little girl with a smile on my lips. "Miss Elizabeth, would you care to accompany me?"

* * *

The young girl proved to be lovely not only in appearance but in personality as well. It was strange to think about such a cheerful, loving and care-free girl being betrothed to Young Master. I mean, sure, they would make the most beautiful couple in history, but their personalities were so clashing! It was just like Darrel and I.

…

Where did THAT come from?! Why would I compare Ciel and Elizabeth to Darrel and I?! I mean, we are so far away from each other and we are FRIENDS! Now, I'm not saying that I think Darrel wouldn't make a wonderful husband. On the contrary, I believe any girl would be lucky to marry him but there is no reason for me to believe that I'd be that woman; Darrel is far away, in America, surely meeting many beautiful and interesting girls and I'm here.

Not that I ever imagined Darrel as more than a friend! Why would I do such a thing anyway?! We've nev-

"Elliot!" Elizabeth called, getting me out of my embarrassing thoughts.

"Yes, Miss Elizabeth?"

"I've called your name many times; we've passed the glade already." Then, she got a worried expression on her face. "Are you feeling fine? Your face is all red."

"Oh, I'm feeling great, my lady. Thank you for your concern." I answered with a reassuring smile. "I apologize; I lost myself in my thoughts."

"Don't worry." She replied with a bright smile before grabbing my hand and start pulling me through the right way. "So, what will your clothes look like? Will Nina make you look cute as I asked her to? I'm sure she will! Nina is such a talented tailor!"

* * *

As I set the table, Elizabeth went on and on about Nina's tailoring skills, then about parties and dancing, then about how she wished Ciel would go to more of them.

From the moment Young Master's name popped up, Elizabeth didn't stop talking about him and I couldn't help but smile; she was so helplessly in love with the boy that it was funny, in a most adorable sort of way.

* * *

After a couple of hours, the young Earl, the Marchioness and Sebastian appeared in the glade. The two nobles had a displeased look on their faces.

"Lunch is served." I stated with a polite smile gesturing to the table in an appeasing manner.

As soon as the Earl and the Marchioness took their places at the table, Sebastian began speaking and I understood the reason for their displeasure.

"So the hunting competition ended in a draw?" I asked, somewhat surprised. I really thought that the Marchioness was going to win without breaking a sweat.

Well, I'm sorry! But the young Earl doesn't look nearly as though as Elizabeth's mother.

"I cannot take this lying down!" Marchioness Midford stated in a demanding voice. "I will not be appeased unless there is a victor."

"I agree with you this time, Aunt Frances. Even though occasions like this are rare."

"In that case-" Sebastian began with an amused voice. "-we shall determine the winner through another competition in the afternoon."

"Of course!" Young Master settled.

"No problem!" The Marchioness agreed. "However, it seems that we have hunted all the preys that are available here. It is best if we change venues for the afternoon session."

"You shouldn't be worried, Marchioness." Sebastian purred as he poured wine in the woman's glass. There was something in his voice and eyes that made me tense and take a step closer to the children. "There are larger preys lurking around."

It was up to Elizabeth to break the tension with her cheerful voice. "Well, since we have already decided on what to do later on, let's start eating! It smells delicious!"

Just then, a large shadow fell over the girl.

"A bear?!"

"LIZZIE!"

Then everything happened at the same time.

Ciel jumped off his chair and embraced his fiancée to push her out of the animal's reach, falling on the floor with her. I put myself in front of them to ensure their safety. The Marchioness took aim and shot the beast, but missed. It was Sebastian who killed the animal, throwing a knife on its head, though his movements were so fast that I doubt anyone else saw it.

After a moment of tense silence, Young Master's voice resonated through the glaze.

"16-15. It seems I have been defeated by you, Aunt Frances."

I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at that. Trust the Earl Phantomhive to come up with that after nearly being killed by a bear.

* * *

After that, we all made our way back to the mansion. Me, accompanying Ciel and Elizabeth's horse while the Marchioness rode a few feet ahead of us, besides Sebastian, who was carrying the dead bear.

* * *

All too soon, we were entering the mansion.

"Since we have obtained so many wonderful catches form today's hunting session, I shall show all of you what I'm capable of doing with all these…" Sebastian said smugly.

Judging from what greeted us – Bard, Mey Rin and Finny all bruised and bandaged up, and the dinning room in a complete mess – the only skills Sebastian was going to show us would be his cleaning ones.

"Welcome back!" Finny exclaimed.

"What happened?" The young Earl asked no one in particular. "Why do everyone look like this?"

Out of nowhere, Finny raised a weird cake-like thing with candles on it. "This was made by all of us!"

"Take a look!" Finny continued. "We even used roses for decoration!" That was decorating?

"I made a donburi filled with Young Master's favorite food." Bard said. I couldn't help but ask myself: what is a donburi?

"The table setting was done by me. I followed Mr. Sebastian's style." Mey Rin put in shyly. I thought that Sebastian didn't have a style...

I notice Young Master and Sebastian tense in fear and look back to the Marchioness, but she did nothing to deserve that fear and just took some steps towards the young boy.

"They are actually one step quicker than me…" The noblewoman began. "I came here specially today just for the sake of saying this." Then she laid her hand on his head. "Happy 13th birthday, Ciel." My eyes widened at hearing that. I had no idea it was his birthday! "And also, everyone, I'll be counting on all of you to take care of my daughter and her future husband."

For the first time since we met, Ciel smiled like the kid he was supposed to be. "Thank you… Very much."

* * *

As everyone partied, I noticed Sebastian walk away. Curious, I followed the demon to the kitchen.

"Looks like the cake I have made has gone to waste." He said to himself, before taking off one of his gloves and turning his red eyes to the kitchen door, where I stood silent. "You know, Eliza, it's really hard to comprehend what you humans think."

Then, the demon stuck his finger in the cake and licked it clean. Blushing, I turned my head from the sight. I wonder… How much more indecent the Marchioness would think Sebastian is, if she saw that.

"You actually find this kind of stuff delicious." The demon said finally.

"What do you eat then? Souls?" I demanded, returning my narrowed eyes to the demon. The malicious and cruel smile I received was answer enough.

"You're sick." I stated.

I turned around and was about to leave, but Sebastian's predatory voice stopped me.

"I like your hair like that, Eliza. It makes you look… How can I put it? More mature. Less innocent."

After that, I walked back to the party with hurriedly steps. Being in Sebastian's presence with him behaving like that was really unsettling.

"Note to self: never be alone with the demon again."

* * *

"A week later, we were back to London.

It seemed that some British citizens were being attacked in London and had notes glued to them, notes that offended the Queen. Needless, to say, the Earl went there to investigate. I asked him to let me tag along so I could visit L.L. and Will and Big Al. And even Undertaker.

"Elliot!" The young Earl called as soon as we got off the carriage in London. "I allowed you to come to visit your little friends, but you better be back at the carriage on time. You get here one minute late and we will get back to the house without you."

"Understood, Young Master." I saluted before scurrying away to Big Al's house.

* * *

"Elliot!" Big Al greeted me with a friendly hug. "Lio and Will are gonna be so happy to see you!"

"I sure hope so." I said with a big smile. "I can't stay long, though."

"No matter! As long as you keep showing up every now and then! By the way I like your new look. You're very sharp like that, my boy."

"Thank you, Big Al."

* * *

The new look Big Al was talking about were my new clothes and hair-style. Nina was very quick in finishing my uniform and she managed to make me look professional (as I wished) and cute (as Elizabeth asked her to).

My outfit now consisted of fine black pants and shoes, a white shirt with long sleeves and a black vest that looked like Sebastian's butler's coat, only sleeveless. Where is this outfit cute, you ask? On the back of my vest, there was a dark green ribbon, and instead of a regular tie, I had another ribbon around my neck, also dark green. Also, the ends of my shirt's sleeves were very wide, with gave the outfit a delicate aspect. As it was winter, I complemented the outfit with a thick, dark green long coat, black gloves and a black wool scarf.

My hair had grown quite a lot in the last year, so I decided to trim it so most of it were just an inch of reaching my shoulders - just the strands of my fringe didn't; they reached the end of my nose. But, I did not use my hair loose anymore. I kept it slicked back like the Marchioness liked and I did that for two reasons: it was really practical and, I won't lie to you, I liked to look 'less innocent' as Sebastian had put it a few days before.

* * *

"Undertaker!" I called as I entered the mortuary. Barely two weeks away and the place was already falling to pieces again.

When I received no response, I went deeper in the place. I was about to open the door to the kitchen when something fell on my right shoulder. I looked to it.

It was a skeleton's hand.

"BLOODY HELL!" I screamed in fright, jumping back onto the door I was about to open, taking it down to the ground with me.

"KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Clenching my jaw in anger, I raised my narrowed eyes to the mortician, who was doubling over, drooling and practically not breathing because of his fit of laughter.

"UNDERTAKER, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

I got back to the carriage in time, but Young Master and Sebastian weren't there. So I waited. And waited. And waited.

When I was about to give up and look for them, they showed up, along with that weird foreign (Chinese, I learned) man that went with the Earl to the mortuary.

"Good, you're already here." The young Earl said coldly at seeing me. "Let's go back quickly; I'm tired."

* * *

"Young master! Welcome back!" The trio of servants greeted when we arrived to the London house.

"I see you brought all of your servants this time." The Chinese man commented.

"Yeah… They would end up more of a burden eventually if we left them at home." Sebastian agreed in a dark tone before turning to Young Master a mellow tone. "Well, now. You must be tired due to the cold. I will serve you tea immediately."

"Fair enough then." Young Master agreed.

"Instead of English tea, let's have chai. That would be better." Came a voice.

"Fair enough then." The young Earl said again.

It was then that it downed on me (and everyone else). That voice that talked about chai… it was a stranger's voice.

We all turned around to face two men. They were… unlike anything I had ever seen before. Their clothes were so strange and colorful and their skin was brown. Also, the shorter one had purplish hair and the taller had white hair.

"Those two must be foreign, but they are not Chinese…" I murmured to myself as they invited themselves into the house and the young Earl freaked out about their presence.

Things were about to get pretty interesting around here. And, by interesting, I mean disastrous.

* * *

So, as it turns out, the shorter man was nothing less than the Prince of India and, together with his butler Agni, he was looking for a woman named Meena. Also, he had the guts to call Young Master 'midget'; that's quite something if you ask me. The taller man was the prince's butler and he proved to be as efficient as Sebastian.

* * *

On the next day, after breakfast and a (very disturbing) tale of the Indian goddess Kali, Prince Soma grabbed Young Master and made to the door. Fortunately, Sebastian was there to keep him from getting out.

"I'm deeply sorry, but it has already been scheduled for Young Master to study and work today." The demon explained in a soft voice. "I'll be his tutor for today."

I saw my chance there. "In this case, I think I'm left with all of the house-work, uh? Well, I better get started."

I was about to walk out of the dining room when Sebastian's hand was laid on my shoulder. Hesitantly, I looked over my shoulder to the demon, who had a sinister smile on his face.

"No need for that, Elliot." Sebastian said in a creepily sweet voice. "You will keep our guests company until Young Master finishes his lessons and work. Understood?"

I took one last glance at the open door and bid my freedom goodbye.

"Understood."

* * *

"So, would you like a tour of the place, Prince Soma?" I offered with a smile, even though I myself wasn't all too familiar with the house.

"No." The young man answered, crossing his arms over his chest. "I want to play with Ciel."

I almost fell face-first on the ground. He wanted to _play_? How old was this man?!

"I'm sorry, prince Soma, but Young Master is in the middle of his lessons. You will have to wait until he finishes."

"No! I want to see Ciel now!" I just raised my eyebrows at the Prince, making him drop the spoiled brat act and pout like a small child. His butler did the same. "Please…"

Oh, bloody hell! He was adorable!

Letting out a tired sigh, I nodded my head. "I guess it wouldn't be a problem for you to watch the lessons. As long as you two promise to me that you will be in absolute silence."

The Prince and Agni's faces lightened up immediately. "We promise!"

* * *

Liars.

They didn't keep silent at all. And I? I'm too much of a softy, so I gave in to their puppy eyes and renewed promises of silence. Yes, I was stupid enough to I allow them in on every single one of Young Master's lessons.

The dark looks Sebastian gave me promised that I'd face hell later.

So, as I was saying, the Prince and his butler were a nuisance during the music lesson. During the art lesson. During the work. And during the fencing lesson.

They bothered Young Master so much that he challenged the Prince for a match.

* * *

"If you want my attention that much, be my opponent."

"I have only studied martial arts like Kalaripayattu and Simlambam…" Prince Soma mumbled to himself, swinging the fencing sword in his hand. "Have it your way then. So, if I win, you'll have to play with me."

"Only with you win." Young Master replied coldly. "If I win, you'll have to stay quiet and keep out of my way." Then, the boy turned to glare at me. "As you should have from the beginning."

Blushing in shame, I lowered my gaze to the ground. What could I say? He was right in being mad at me…

* * *

It was very funny, in a kind of sad way, to see Young Master exploit the Prince's lack of knowledge in fencing during the fight.

I promised myself to learn the rules of fencing, just in case someone challenged me to it. Also, it looked like an interesting sport.

The young Earl was about to deliver a direct blow to the Prince's torso and (I think) win the match, when Agni put himself between the noblemen to defend his master. I thought nothing of it.

Until he hit my master's arm.

My eyes widened and I ran to Young Master's side, dropping to my knees to take a look at his arm.

"Does it hurt too much?" I asked as Sebastian kneeled by the boy's other side.

"Ci-Ciel, sir! My deepest apologies!" Agni began in a desperate voice. "My body moved on its own when I thought that my Prince was going to lose!"

"Hahahaha! You have protected your master very well, Agni. I praise you!" Prince Soma spoke good-naturedly. "As my butler, Agni is all mine! In other words… I won! Now you'll play with me!"

Pain forgotten, Young Master glared up at the Prince. "That i-"

"Oya oya!" The Chinese man cut in, throwing a fencing sword to Sebastian. "Here, you should take reprisal for your master, butler."

* * *

And so he did.

Honestly, I thought Sebastian would beat Agni before I could blink, but, as usual, I stood incorrect. To mine and Ciel's surprise, the match ended in a draw.

* * *

"How can it be?" I asked Young Master in a low voice. "Sebastian should've won this without breaking a sweat."

"Indeed." The young Earl replied, as the demon approached. "Sebastian, what exactly is he? Don't tell me it's _that kind_ again." Agni, a death god? That didn't sound right.

"No, he is human." The demon answered, confirming my thoughts.

"Really…?"

"Hey, Ciel!" Prince Soma exclaimed, pulling Young Master away from Sebastian and I. "We should compete again too!"

"WHAT?"

As the two noblemen talked (well, bickered), I turned to Sebastian with inquisitive eyes. "Are you sure he is just a human?"

"That's right… He is just an ordinary human." The demon replied. "However, he possesses abilities we do not. At least, that is what I presume."

* * *

One of those abilities was to make Bard, Finny and Mey Rin useful around the house. While I simply did not let them get in the way and did their chores myself, Agni was able to let them help in an efficient way! It was simply amazing! Even Sebastian was speechless.

"You're amazing, Agni!" I commented to the butler with a big smile as I observed the trio work together on the dinner preparations.

"Oh, not at all, Elliot."

"No, he is right." The demon commented. "It's truly incredible how you're able to let those three be of some help."

"They are all good people who work really hard!" The Indian commented with a refreshing smile.

Sebastian just gave a reluctant smile. "Yes… Well, they are not bad by nature… but…"

"Everybody is born with different abilities and purposes in life, with our calling and life being guided by God." Agni spoke in a serene voice.

* * *

As Agni began to tell us more about himself, I couldn't help but smile at hearing that. It was very soothing to listen to the Indian butler's calm voice.

Then, during dinner, it was Prince Soma's turn to tell us about himself and that woman he was looking for, Meena.

* * *

"You're just kicking a big fuss because of a female servant." Young Master commented at the end of the Prince's tale.

"That was too cold…" I mumbled to myself.

It seemed the Prince agreed to me.

"THIS IS NOT JUST A MINNOR MATTER! THE CASTLE IS LIKE AN EMPTY BOX WITHOUT MEENA AROUND! DO YOU KNOW THE DESPAIR I FELT WHEN I WAS FORCED TO SEPARATE FROM MEENA?! I NEVER FELT-"

"I don't." Young Master answered drily. "There are some things that you can never get back no matter how much effort you put in. And there are some feelings of despair that you can never shake off. But, you're probably unable to comprehend that."

Needless to say, many people popped into my mind. Was that how Madam Lewis felt when her son died? Did my uncle feel the same way when I disappeared? And what about L.L. and Will? Did they feel this kind of despair when they were abandoned by their parents? Or was it just anger?

….

Did… Did Darrel feel something even close to that when I told him no?

The Prince's voice removed me from my thoughts. "But… Even if that's the case, I still… I do not wish… to stay alone in that castle of mine."

Young Master said nothing. He just walked away.

* * *

A few minutes later, I found him in his study.

"Young Master." I called. He did not respond so I tried again. "Ciel."

That made him raise his gaze to me.

"You left the table before desert was served so I've brought you tea and a slice of chocolate cake." I said with a small smile.

"Very well." The boy said in a cold voice.

I took that as my permission to walk in the study and serve him. As Ciel began to eat, I stayed put in front of his desk. Annoyed, Young Master raised an eyebrow to me.

"Is there something you need, Elli?" He demanded.

"Not at all." I answered softly. "What about you? Is there something I can do for you, _Ciel?"_

Young Master is very smart, so he understood that my question was directed to the young boy Ciel, instead of the not so young Earl Phantomhive.

Allowing a small, seemingly amused, smile to stretch across his lips, the boy shook his head. "I'm good. I just need some time alone. Our guest, on the other hand, seems to strongly desire some company. Why don't you go to him?"

"Yes, my lord." I agreed, feeling a little disappointed with myself. I had really thought that I'd be able to help Young Master feel better, even if just a little.

"Just one more thing." Ciel said when I was about to leave, making me halt my steps and turn back toface him.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Thank you, Eliza."

My eyes widened for a second, before a smile made its way on my lips. "I'm happy to help."

* * *

"Prince Soma?" I called as I knocked on the man's door. "May I come in?"

The door was opened very quickly.

"Hey! You're Ciel's other butler!" The Indian said with in a cheerful voice. I was surprised at the man's reception; I was expecting him to be somewhat melancholic after the scene in the dining room. "Elliot, right?"

"Exactly, sir." I confirmed with a smile.

"Come in, come in! So, what are you doing here? I thought you had house-work to do."

"Well, your butler is very efficient in helping so I was left chore-less." I lied good-naturedly (by the way, I had no doubts that Sebastian was going to kill me for postponing my chores just to talk to the Prince). "So I came to see if there is anything I can do for you, Prince Soma."

The Indian's eyes brightened at hearing that. "Let's play!"

* * *

We played charades for an hour or so, before the door was opened to reveal Young Master's figure.

"Elliot, you should go." The young Earl stated. "I think Sebastian is looking for you. He dropped by my study to serve me more tea and he was mumbling to himself; something about 'mauling that lazy excuse for a butler'."

Bloody hell, it was officially the last day of my life.

"Well, it has been a pleasure, Prince Soma." I spoke hurriedly with a nervous smile. "But I must go."

"Bye, Elliot!" The Indian waved cheerfully. "We'll play more another time."

I wasn't going to live to another time.

* * *

I found Sebastian in the kitchen, washing some dishes. Unfortunately, Agni was nowhere in sight; the demon was alone. In the dark. With big, sharp knives in a reaching distance.

"So… you finally decided to come and do your job, huh?" The demon asked rhetorically, in a voice full of blood-lust.

"Well, you see…"

Knives in hand, Sebastian turned to me with the scariest smile I had ever seen in his face.

"I saw you failing to keep our guests from interrupting Young Master's lessons. I saw you doing nothing to fix the tardiness that brought to my schedule. And I saw you simply disappearing after dinner, leaving me and Mr. Agni to do everything." With every phrase, the demon took a step closer to me.

Needless to say, I was trembling like a leaf. It was hard not to sprint out of the **kitcShen** and run crying to Ciel and beg him to keep his scary demon away from me.

"I-I'm sorry!"

Sebastian's smile widened. "Oh, you will be."

Just then I remembered that I was breaking the promise I had made to myself: to never be alone with Sebastian again.

* * *

All I have to say about that night is: I learned the rules of fencing and _it is not _an interesting sport. As a matter of a fact, I HATE FENCING.

* * *

**Well, as always, please do tell me what you think of the chapter and charcters. What you liked and what you didn't like. I love hearing from you all and your comments are the best way I can improve. =D**

**Kisses,**

**RedVoid**


	3. Curry

**Hello everyone! =)**

**I must say: thank you very, very, very much for the reviews and favorites/alerts! I don't know why but I found it a little hard to begin writing this chapter and it was them that gave me the boost I needed to begin it. After that, my muse came back to me and the writing flew easily. =D**

**My beautiful readers, this chapter has only come this soon (though one month it's not really soon...) because of you, so I really hope you like it. ;)**

* * *

"MEENAAAAAAAA! BWAAAAAA!"

I couldn't help but chuckle softly as Prince Somma cried on Ciel's shoulder; it was too adorable.

Agni's voice came from behind me, making me turn my eyes to him and Sebastian.

"It really is good we came to England…" The Indian began, smiling to the demon. Then, as if just noticing I was listening as well, he gave me a smile too. "Both the Prince and I were able to make good friends."

I smiled brightly to Agni and nodded my head.

"Friend… is it?" Sebastian said in a somewhat confused voice, making me turn my eyes to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a mocking smile. "Ah! I know; you never had a friend before, uh?"

"Indeed." The demon confirmed, making me drop the smile and blush in embarrassment. "That's the first time anyone has said that to me."

Strangely, I felt sorry for Sebastian; demon or not, not having a friend was just sad. And I had teased him about that!Honestly, I had no tact at all! Anyway, not knowing what to say to make it better, I kept quiet and walked to Young Master and the still weeping Prince.

"How long are you going to keep crying?!" The young Earl scolded the also young prince and shoved his hands in his coat's pockets. "You said you were seventeen. Act like it!"

In the next moment, Young Master was retrieving his right hand and, along with it, a white envelope with the Queen's seal; his eyes doubled their size in shock.

"This is… When did-?!"

Of course, Sebastian pratically materialized out of thin air and saw it as his duty to explain the letter's presence to the boy with his soft, smug and condescend voice. "Ah! The Queen's servant put it in there earlier."

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

"You didn't ask."

"And what about you, Elliot?!"

"I-I didn't notice it…" I admitted with an embarrassed blush on my cheeks.

Young Master just scoffed at me and opened the envelope. "Hm? Tickets?"

"Couldn't it be a Christmas present?" The demon mocked. "For a little boy?"

"I'll kill you." The glare the young Earl gave his butler made my blood run cold, but, unfortunately, didn't do a thing to wipe Sebastian's amused smirk from his face. "I'm tired; I want to go home and have some tea."

"Understood." Sebastian said with a small bow. "I shall prepare some Assam tea. Dinner will be the amazing curry prepared with my own hands-"

"Stop joking around," Young Master complained as he handed Sebastian the tickets. "I don't want to even see curry for a long while."

"Roger."

"By the way, what kind of tickets are those?" The young Earl finally asked. I thanked God for that as I got on the tip of my toes to look at the tickets in Sebastian's hand from over his shoulders. What can I say? I was curious too!

"They're for the-"

"Circus!" I exclaimed excitedly, grabbing the tickets from Sebastian's hand. The disdain-filled looks I received from both the demon and his master made me laugh nervously. "Hehehe, I'm sorry about that. It's just that… I've never been to a circus before."

Letting out a tired sigh, the Earl rolled his eyes and started to walk towards his carriage.

"I wouldn't be so excited if I was you, Elli." Young Master commented as I opened the door for him. "I doubt the Queen gave me these tickets as a _Christmas present_. We have work to do."

Letting out a sigh of my own, I nodded my head and closed the door before taking my place at the front of the carriage to guide the horses back home. What was I expecting? I did come to the Earl to work, not to play.

Anyway, that doesn't matter now; Young Master will tell me what I have to know when the time is right. For now, what is important is for me to explain you what happened since the last time we saw each other, no? When was it again…?

Ah! I remember! It was when Sebastian gave Young Master his morning newspaper, that commented about an attack in Picadilly Circus.

Well... let's get started then!

* * *

Needless to say, after that newspaper's headline, we (Young Master, Sebastian, Lau and I) shadowed Prince Somma and Agni's nightly escapee.

It was a big disappointment: they just walked around London asking about Meena for a few hours and returned to mansion before the clock hit 2AM.

* * *

"Well, that's anticlimactic." I complained as we entered Young Master's office and I shrugged off my long-coat. "All that cold for nothing."

"You are being too hasty, Elli." Sebastian commented in a mocking tone. "Follow me."

As I watched the demon jump out of the window, I felt irritation build up in me. Back to the freezing weather I went.

* * *

"2:45." Sebastian checked his pocket-watch as Agni walked away from the mansion. "As expected, he is moving."

"T-That's it?!" I demanded in anger, teeth chattering due to the cold. "Y-You brought me h-here for t-that?! I c-could've watched A-Agni leave from one of the w-windows!"

"Indeed, but then how could **I** have watched **you** shaking in cold and angry like that?"

"YOU B-"

The demon laid his hand over my mouth to muff my enraged screams and dragged me, kicking and punching, back to the manor and away from Agni's hearing range.

Oh, he would pay. I don't know how, but I'll find a way to get back at that blasted demon.

* * *

The four of us were about to leave (back to the cold AGAIN) when Prince Somma's voice came from the doorway.

"Let me come also." He asked. "I have been aware for some time that Agni goes out while I'm asleep. I want to know what he is up to."

I turned my eyes to Young Master, who, after a few seconds, nodded in approval to the Prince. Sebastian just stared at Somma with an expression that said he just knew things would turn out badly.

Honestly? I thought the demon was just being paranoid. I mean, what could one man do to compromise the group, taking into account that Sebastian and I would be present?

* * *

I don't even have to say I was wrong, right?

* * *

We ended up having to sneak into the home of a man called Harold West Jebb, a merchant of Indian products. We found him and Agni talking in one of the rooms and stood behind its door to eavesdrop.

"Only with this 'right hand of God' will I fulfill my dream." Jebb said, grabbing Agni's hand. "I've been planning this for three years… I'll definetly complete it."

"And if I help you accomplish this… Meena will-"

As soon as Meena's name left Agni's lips, I knew Sebastian apprehension about the Prince coming was justified. Prince Somma proved to be the most reckless person I've ever met; he just stormed in the room demanding explanations about Meena.

"You fool!" Young Master called after the Prince, but Sebastian pulled him back laying his hand over the boy's mouth.

"Shush… He would recognize our faces; let us just wait for now."

It dawned on me that I was the only one that Jebb certainly didn't know.

"Should I go there, Young Master?" I asked in a whisper. "Jebb won't know who I am."

"No, stay put." The Earl ordered, turning his eyes back to what was happening in the room. "You two may meet again in a social event, and then he would recognize you for certain."

"Why wou-"

"Quiet, Elli." Young Master cut me off. "I want to pay attention to what is happening there."

Pouting, I turned my eyes to the interior of the room as well.

"Agni! Beat this guy!" Prince Somma ordered, pointing to Jebb.

To my surprise, Agni did nothing.

It just didn't make sense! Agni followed all of Prince's Somma's orders without batting his eyes! I swear he was worse than Sebastian in that aspect…

"Agni-" Jebb began. "-throw out this fussy Prince."

Uh-oh… Things weren't going to be pretty.

* * *

"Mr. Deer! So glad you could join us!" I said with a huge smirk on my face as Sebastian caught up with me, carrying Prince Somma over his shoulder. I was carrying Young Master bridal-style while Lau ran by my side. No one said a word, but I could see them trying to hold back their smiles

The demon shot me a nasty glare. "What else would you have me do?"

"Anything but that! God, you could've ripen your part of your coat and tied it over your face!" I said in an all-too amused voice. Everyone's eyes widened a bit at my words; it seemed they didn't think of that. Even more, it seemed they were shocked that **I **thought of that and they didn't (honestly, I should feel offended, but I was so used to being calld stupid that it didn't even bother me anymore). "A deer's head! Hahahaha! Who would've imagined I'd ever see something like that! You know, Sebastian, you're making it easy for me to forget how intimidating you can be!"

"In this case, perhaps I should remind you of that when we return home."

I know those darkly spoken words should've scared me, but I was in too much of a high for seeing Sebastian wearing a dead animal's head as a hat.

* * *

"It was incredible… He was beyond human."

We were back in Young Master's office. Ciel, Prince Somma and Lau were talking as Sebastian and I served tea.

"It's called Samadhi." Prince Somma explained curtly with a very unhappy expression on his face. "Anyone with it has that power." Well, that wasn't much clarifying… I mean, what is Samadhi?

"Samadhi?" The young Earl echoed, urging the Indian prince to go on. Sebastian was the one who explained it though.

"It's to do with their religion. It's like entering a type of trance, no? Humans are strange creatures… Their blind belief that they call 'strong faith' can call out enormous strength from within. The Vikings of the past called upon Odin. The holy knights and the crusaders fought in the name of Yahweh."

Could it truly be that all of that power and strength came from faith alone? Was it truly possible for a human being to become as strong as a demon just because he believed in something or someone?

"For Agni,-" Sebastian continued. "-his belief in his one true god Somma allows him to use such a power." Then, the demon turned to me with a solidary smile. "Something we can never obtain… bred from love and belief; the power of 'faith'."

My eyes widened at what those malicious words were implying.

Forgetting where we were, I took a step towards the amused demon. I must have opened and closed my mouth about five times before a word actually left my lips. And it was literally a word that I said, just a shaky '_Why_'. It was all I managed before Prince Somma freaked out.

"HOW DID HE LEAVE ME BEHIND SO EASILY?!" The Indian demanded as he threw the Earl's fine china on the floor.

"Prince Somma!" I exclaimed as I recovered from my little shock and grabbed his arms before he could do anymore damage. "Control yourself!"

He continued his outburst, screaming as he pulled and pushed in an attempt to free himself from my grip. "WHY?! WHY IS IT THAT EVERYONE AROUND ME VANISHES?! WHY!"

Only after the Prince stopped screaming and trashing did I let go of his arms. He was quick to flee the room.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked Young Master and Lau as I kneeled to retrieve the pieces of the broken tea set from the floor.

"Yeah, we dodged." The Chinese answered with such a calm and amused voice that had me staring at him as if he was crazy. Did he pay **any** attention to what just happened?

"Oh, the Haviland tea set that I picked out for Young Master…" Sebastian complained, getting me to move my gaze from Lau to him. The annoyed, dark look on his face had me worrying for the Prince's physical integrity. "I guess I should teach him some manners."

* * *

Needless to say, I followed the demon and watched him enter the prince's room. I debated for a few seconds if I should go in or not, but ended up staying outside. If something serious happened in there, I would hear.

So there I was, in front of Somma's room, thinking about Sebastian's words _("Something we can never obtain… bred from love and belief; the power of 'faith'."_) when Young Master approached.

"Elli, why are you planted in front of Somma's door?" Young Master asked; one eyebrow raised in a mix of amusement and curiosity.

"Sebastian walked in a few minutes ago and he didn't look very happy." I explained. "I just want to make sure that the Prince will be alive tomorrow."

"Do you honestly think I have so little control over Sebastian? What do you take me for?"

"I-I didn't mean to offend!" I said quickly, almost desperate. "I know that Sebastian obeys your every order, Young Master, but he is… you know…" A demon.

"I know… And that is exactly why he is my most loyal servant." The young Earl stated with a smug smile. "What binds him to me is more than money or affection; it's something deeper and darker; stronger than anything that is human. He will never betray me. Nor will he do anything that I don't approve of, such as harming Somma. Now, don't just stand there; if you're so worried about our Indian guest, come in already."

With that, Young Master walked into the Prince's room, leaving me there, staring at his back with shocked eyes.

Such small shoulders… such a big burden they carried…

"Just don't forget that love and belief make humans as strong and loyal as demons, Young Master…" I said in a whisper, wishing to myself that, somehow, Ciel would remember this.

* * *

After Young Master shared some of his past with us and gave the Prince a quite motivational speech, leaving him eager to improve and me wanting to hug the young Earl, we returned to the office.

"Well then…" Lau began with a smile. "Shall we continue the discussion we were having before the prince interrupted?"

* * *

"I can't believe that all of this mess is just because a piece of paper." I complained under my breath as I carried big sacks, full of spices, to the manor. "Royal Warrant… bah! If the food is good, people will eat it regardless of a piece of paper saying it so."

Yes, I was annoyed.

Everything we did now was to cook the perfect curry so we could win a curry contest that would take place in a week. There was no time to spare. Sebastian had but a few days to surpass Agni. So, in other words, I still didn't have the chance to confront the demon about his words.

Also, IT WAS BLOODY COLD!

* * *

"There is no need to come along, Elli." Sebastian said as we walked to the kitchen. "Neither of us knows much about curry so I rather do this on my own. I am sure you understand."

"You think I'll just stay in the way." I translated, glaring at the demon.

"I would never say it like this, but if the shoe fits. Oh, do not glare at me like that; you should be happy. You get a free afternoon."

Resisting the urge to punch Sebastian's smug smile from his face, I turned around and stomped my way to the library. Damn that arrogant demon and his blasted curry to hell!

* * *

I read my day away. It was very dark by the time I noticed I was starving and made my way to the kitchen. Sebastian was standing there, looking inside a pot with a disappointed expression.

"What happened?" I couldn't help but ask; my anger somewhat forgotten.

"It lacks substance." Sebastian explained, not even looking at me. "I got the flavor and the smell right; it should be perfect, but it still lacks something. I will never understand you humans…"

"Yes, I guess it must be very hard for one to get substance from souls." I said with an amused smirk.

Sebastian gave me a brief glare before sighing and turning to the sink. "Since you are here, be useful and help me clean the kitchen."

"Alright, just let me eat something first." I said as I grabbed a spoon and turned to the many pots that were around the kitchen. "There are so many pots of curry… are they different?"

"Yes." Sebastian answered as I dipped the spoon in one of the pots and drove it to my mouth. "Be careful, some are quite-"

"HOOOOOOOT!"

Quickly and desperately, I shoved Sebastian away from the sink and sunk my head in the water, drinking it with soap and everything. Hell, it even had some pieces of food in there!

"-spicy." Sebastian finished. I couldn't see his face from under the water, but I was sure the blasted demon had the hugest smile on his face. Asshole.

* * *

"Really, now I understand why Undertaker was keeping you. You are quite the source of amusement."

"He didn't **keep **me. I'm not a bloody pet!" I scolded, raising my eyes from my plate of (mild, not spicy, pepper-free) curry and rice to glare at the demon. "I **lived** with him; there's a difference. Oh, what do you know? I bet in hell you all live piled over each other. Like rats. Little, twisted, evil rats."

"You know nothing, Eliza." Sebastian stated, giving me a brief smile from over his shoulder. "Firstly, if anything, I would be a cat, not a rat."

I felt a great urge to drop my head on the table, but I held it in place because I'd just fall on my plate. Instead, I put a spoon full of curry in mouth and chewed angrily as I glared daggers at the demon back.

We spent some moments in silence before I felt ready to begin speaking.

"Earlier today…" I began in a small voice, looking down at my plate with glassy eyes. "You said we could never get something from love and faith."

"I did."

"Why? Why can't I obtain something like that? Am I not good enough to love, to believe? Just because I have a demon's blood inside of me?!" Yes, I was getting slightly… out of control. "I didn't ask for that, you know?! It doesn't mean I'm less of a person! I can love too! As a matter of fact, I do love! Many people! I'm not a demon like you, so don't say what I can or cannot feel, alright?! Specially, if you're going to say something sad like that!"

By the end of my outburst, I was standing right in front of Sebastian, so close that I was cornering him by the sink. My eyes were full of tears, but that didn't keep me from glaring daggers at the demon. I swear, if looks could kill, Sebastian would be ten-times dead.

Still, despite my pose, the demon didn't seem in the least bit intimidated. He was just surprised. But, was he surprised by the effects his words had on me? By me having the courage to confront him about it? Both? I couldn't tell.

Honestly? I don't care. With that outburst, I had taken that out of my chest and, though I just knew I was going to cry to myself after I left the kitchen, I felt better already. Relieved, you know?

With an angry sigh, I made a 180 degree turn and went back to eating my curry.

* * *

I told Sebastian I'd help him out with the cleaning after I was done eating and so I did. We settled in a tense silence that, strangely, wasn't that uncomfortable. We had finished washing the dishes and were putting everything away when I had to break the silence.

"Where do I put this?" I asked, raising a bar of dark chocolate for Sebastian to see.

The butler's eyes widened as soon as they saw it.

Confused, I looked at my hand then back at him. "What?"

* * *

"Would you like to be the first to taste it, Eliza?" Sebastian offered.

"Chocolate curry? I'm good. Thanks for offering though." I answered as I hastily made my way to the door. "It's late anyway; I must go to bed. Good night!"

I was about to open the door, when Sebastian slammed his hand on it and raised a plate of his new curry, practically shoving it on my face. I sighed. Of course, the butler wouldn't let me go so easily; there was no one else awake to taste his creation.

"Let's get this over with." Chocolate curry… doesn't it sound yummy?

No.

* * *

As it turns out, it wasn't all that bad.

…

Oh, who am I kidding? It was delicious! Actually, it was the best thing I've ever tasted. I even asked for a second one!

"I have to take my hat off for you on this one, Sebastian." I said with my mouth full. "Putting chocolate in the curry was just brilliant! You're definitely winning that thing. Unless Agni finds a way to improve his curry of god as well."

"No need to worry." Eh… I wasn't worrying, just commenting. "On my name as a butler of th-"

I ignored the rest of the butler's words and looked down sadly at my now empty plate.

Would it be too much if I asked for a third round?

* * *

Soon, the day of the competition arrived. Since Sebastian was going to cook by himself, I asked Young Master if I could take L.L. and Will to the Indian Exhibition.

"I don't see why not since you won't be the one cooking." He answered. "Just keep your distance; I don't want to have to deal with little kids during work."

It was sad; Ciel should be a kid himself, but those words sounded so right coming from his lips…

_"I was being humiliated as a pet... My house was burnt, my family was killed. I was such a powerless kid... But I returned to this place in order to make those who put me through such a fate taste the same humiliation."_

He truly wasn't a child anymore.

* * *

"Ow! Look at that animal! It's so fucking big!" L.L. said in awe as he pointed to an elephant.

"Don't talk so loud, Lio." Big Al scolded.

"They're called elephants." I explained. "They're common in India. Some people there ride them as one would a horse. They were even used in wars."

"How the fuck you know that?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I read in a book."'

"They're pretty." Will said softly.

"Yeah… Hey, what's that shit?"

Smiling, Big Al and I followed L.L. and Will around as they walked around excitedly. I was observing everything with as much awe as those two. The exhibition was full of wonders for everyone.

* * *

"We have now come to the highlight of 'The Empire Governed Indian Culture and Prosperity Exhibition'!" A man announced. "With participants from famous curry houses throughout London. Let the curry contest begin!"

"L.L., Will, let's go watch the show!" I called with a smile.

"Ahhh, do we fucking have to, B.B.?" L.L. complained. "I wanna see the other cool shit if India!"

"Come on, L.L., I told you it was important for me."

"I can take care of the kids for the rest of the day, Elli." Big Al said with a smile. "Go cheer for your friend."

Friend? Sebastian wasn't my friend. Still, even though I was enjoying myself with L.L. and Will, I wanted to be with the Earl during the contest, so I accepted Big Al's offer, bid everyone goodbye and ran to Young Master.

* * *

"Young Master!" I called as I approached the Earl and Lau.

"Elli? I thought you'd be with your little friends."

"I was until now, but I wanted to watch the competition with you." I explained with a smile before turning to watch Agni cook. "Agni seems to be very good."

Then, the crowd started to cheer for Sebastian. It seemed awfully like a comeback to my words.

"Looks like he won't lose easily… Che." Young Master spoke disappointedly, making me look at him with confused eyes.

"You don't want Sebastian to win?"

The young Earl shrugged. "It would be interesting to see that butler lose something."

I couldn't help but nod my head in agreement. "True."

* * *

"The winner of this curry contest is…" The host began, raising the trophy. "Harold West and Funtom Company! A Tie!"

"Eh? I didn't see that coming." I said to myself before turning to the Earl. "What will w- !"

Before I could finish my sentence, a white whip came from nowhere and took the trophy from the man's hand. Quickly, I (and everyone else) turned to look at the person who did that. He was a practically a ghost: white skin, white hair (that brought back very bad memories about Chamberlin) and white clothes. Only his gloves and boots were black; also, I don't know why, he was wearing spectacles.

"Please, wait." The boy said. "The vic-"

The poor boy didn't get to finish because a horse stomped on his head. Riding the horse was a funny-looking old lady that had a most satisfied smile on her face.

"Who is that funky old granny?" Bard asked.

"That is…" Lau began, but it was Ciel who clarified who the lady was.

"Your Majesty!" Young Master called as he ran to her side. "Why have you come here?"

My eyes widened and my jaw hit the floor.

"HER MAJESTY, THE QUEEN?!"

Judging by this collective exclamation, everyone else was pretty shocked too.

* * *

"Who would've guessed?" I began with a smile as Sebastian approached us. "You won because you did something nice for the kids. Isn't that ironic?"

"You mistake me. I did something nice for the kids so I could win; it was all premeditated."

I rolled my eyes at that. "Can't you just take the compliment?"

"That was a compliment?" The demon asked, raising his eyebrows. "In this case, you are truly bad at giving compliments. Please, stop."

"Why, you lit-"

"MEENA!"

That had both of us turning our eyes to the woman in question. She was very beautiful, but, strangely, she had run to Jebb's side.

"But… he kidnapped her. It makes no sense." I thought out-loud.

Prince Somma didn't seem to notice the situation and just ran to hug her. "I've been looking for you! For a very long time! You must have been so worried when you were kidnapped to England! But you don't have to worry anymore. Let's go home together!"

Meena was looking up at Soma with shocked eyes. That is, before her expression turned in the ugliest scowl I've ever seen in my whole life. "Are you some kind of idiot?"

"I'm confused." I admitted, looking down to Young Master. "Shouldn't she be happier?"

"Apparently she wasn't exactly 'kidnapped'." The young Earl spoke, shrugging his shoulders. "Most likely, everything was just another one of Somma's equivocations."

It made sense, so I just resumed to watch the scene that unfolded.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Coming this far just to get in people's way! Come home with you? Don't make me laugh! Who'd want to come home to a place like that?! Sorry for not wanting to live my whole life bound to my social class! I even took great pains to sneak out of India!"

Well, I can't say I don't understand her (truth be told, I support her decision completely), but she was being too harsh with the Prince. He was a good person, a little too self-centered, yes, but he didn't deserve to be told off like that.

"Then… you wanted to come… with West…"

"That's right. Even a child could understand which is better, being an ordinary cook or a rich wife. Besides…" And here it came. "I'm sick of looking after such a selfish master!"

Somma's next words surprised me to no end.

"Sorry." The prince said with a sad smile. "We were that close and I didn't understand one bit of your feelings. I'm sorry for never thinking about being a bother and for chasing you all the way to England. Also, thank you for everything until now."

As I watched the Prince make his way towards Agni, I couldn't help but smile fondly at him. He had grown a lot during his stay with Ciel.

I hope to grow as much as he did.

* * *

**It's finished! *.***

**It was so funny to write Elli and Sebastian's parts. Sometimes I fell bad for being soo mean to my OC... But it passes very quickly. XD**

**Please, do leave a review telling me what you think! =D**

**Next: the Noah's Ark Circus! I can't wait! *.***

**Kisses,**

**RedVoid**


End file.
